goomzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Quest: A Goomzilla Movie
Mario's Quest is the first ever Goomzilla movie consisting of 6 parts having part 1 start off as the 6th total episode of the series in total and ending of with part 6 as the 12th overall episode. Mario’s Quest combined length is 1 hour 31 minutes and 26 seconds actually having a length of a real movie at theatre. Plot Sometime, probably being 5:30 A.M. While the Mario Bros. were asleep Bowser had launched a nocturnal attack taking the Princess and putting her into h captive room. Shortly after a koopa sent Bowser’s Castle in the air. Bowser and his minions have a meeting being informed about Bowser’s generator. Peach escapes her room, eavesdropping on Bowser’s plan which is giving each of his minions a star, except for Waluigi which makes him upset. While this is happening Peach draws out a map of the locations of the star, then sends it to Mario and Luigi. While Bowser notice something suspicious about Waluigi, convinces him he didn’t do anything. Peach then heads back to her captive room when Bowser’s minions head off. Later in the morning the Mario Bros. receive Peach’s map. After getting the map Mario and Luigi set off to retreive the stars. Mario and Luigi are now underground, find a hammer, and battle the Goombas. Afterwards, they get the star. At 6:30, Goomba comes back and attacks Peach, but Peach says no and Goomba cries. Mario and Luigi take Yoshi, arrive at the Dry Dry Inn, with Wario dressed as a mummy, and he and Waluigi steal Luigi. Koladero, a friendly Koopa, helps Mario and Yoshi get Luigi back, get the second star, but then (just like Bowser's factory), the pyramid collapses, and Bowser explains that Peach and him are still friends. Now at the Mushroom Express, Mario and Luigi get into the train, and live in room 2. They go to other rooms, including the engine room, but the Bob-Omb tells them what they're doing is rude. Later, the chef screams the driver is missing, and the Bob-Omb suggests the quiet one (the Toad) did it. They go to the engine room. Mario finds a grenade while Luigi finds a zipper. They go to the Bob-Omb's room (room 3), and he tells him that it's an instant transquilliser grenade, which causes people to sleep immeadiatly. They look for more clues. Mario and Luigi find the driver, who tells them the culprit turned out to be a Koopa, and it turns out that the Toad (the quiet one) WAS a Koopa, and the driver explains what happened. However, the Mushroom Express train falls over a cliff, but Koopa survives the fall and goes back to the castle. Now at Boo's Mansion, Mario and Luigi go inside, however, Mario is kidnapped by Boo. It took a long time for Luigi to look for him, and defeated Boo and saved Mario. Later, Bowser sees that Mario IS getting the stars, which is GOOD, since THEY'RE the bad guys. Mario and Luigi then return to their house. Toad had turned both the house and Peach's bed into a rocket. Mario and Luigi then travel to Bowser's Castle. Luigi finds a shooting star item along the way. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is upset that the final star is missing. He makes both Wario and Waluigi take the generator to the control room. He sends Boo and Goomba to their posts. Mario and Luigi reach Bowser's Castle. A Toad locked up in a cell (which is made of mega blocks) warns them to watch out. A Hammer Bro. shows up but the Mario takes him out. The Hammer Bro. drops the key to the cell. The Toad turns out to be the owner of Dry Dry Inn. He gives the brothers another Hammer and a Peekaboo badge. Whacka shows up in Bowser's Castle. He meets Peach and Goomfrey. Whacka kills himself when he tries to save Peach and Goomfrey from a Boomerang Bro. Mario and Luigi travel through the castle. Wario takes a bag of gold pieces from Bowser's room. When the brothers arrive at Bowser's room they find the final star missing. Wario escapes with the bag and steals Mario's house to leave the castle. The Mario Bros. find Peach and Goomfrey. Peach protects Goomfrey. Koopa swings down and collects Peach. Boo who was with him disapears. They then travel to the control room. Bowser realized that Goomfrey was not loyal to him. A RPG battle starts. After a while Bowser takes Peach from Koopa and they both touch the generator. This causes everything to turn to stone. They then recite the lines of the tablet with an extra line added. "When purest good and coldest evil are brought together on the brightest full moon their power lets them turn any of their enemies to stone. The evil one must disperse the stars as...Only their combined affects can stop them. The hero must unit them all at the weopon and before it is to late." Yoshi then emerges from the pyramid with the final star. He uses Peach's bed to reach Bowser's Castle. He throws the fifth star at the generator. This causes Bowser to fall out the window. Bowser's Castle then starts to maulfunction. They use Peach's bed as a getaway and throw the generator into a bottomlees pit. Bowser then discovers Wario with the bag of gold and attacks. Later Mario acn company are joined together at Whacka's funeral. As they leave Luigi discovers his grave. Meanwhile in the sky Whacka finds his parents. A party is held at Peach's castle. Afterward the credits scroll. At the end a picture of all the plush used to make the film are there. Transcription (Part 4) Mario: Hmm. Driver: All aboard! Hi, are you boarding the Mushroom Express? Mario: Oh, yeah! Driver: Then, get on the next carriage! Quickly, now! Mario: Hmm. Luigi: Wow. Nice. Trivia *This episode is VERY long. *It is impossible for the moon to be out at 5:30 at noon. *This is the first episode where the characters speak English. *The Mushroom Express is basiclly three Wooden Railway cars. *When Luigi remembers the clues and what the passengers said, the driver's line is in the engine room, not room 5. *This is the first time Mario is seen with Boo. Category:Episode